thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior's Realm RP/Weapons
This article provides descriptions of each of the swords, and the two magical orbs, located around Warrior's Realm in Warrior's Realm RP. This article was last updated on the tenth of September, 2019. Warrior's Realm Swords Sword This sword is the default sword, spawning in each warrior's hand upon their resurrection. It is an ordinary gladius sword, similar to those used by the foot soldiers of Ancient Rome. The sword's guard curves upward to the edges of the thick blade. The blade is made of polished steel, and the hilt and guard of glistening gold. Firebrand The Firebrand is a longsword, obtainable by traversing the three narrow lanes of rock on the higher grounds. The entire sword is coloured a very distinct crimson, with the blade adding a shine to the colour. The sword's guard is shaped to resemble the horns of a demon, with the luminescent sanguine eye of a demon in the centre. This sword has a very sharp point on top of a tall blade, and can deliver searing burns to its victim. The Firebrand also provides immunity from the effects of the Icedagger. Venomshank The Venomshank is a longsword, obtainable by navigating down the platforms of rock from the middle grounds to the lower grounds. It is a decrepit sword; its green-tinged blade is rough, almost hewn in nature, with a sharp point. The sword's guard bears similarities to the guard of the standard sword, but is longer; the hilt is also wrapped in worn leather, with a glistering ruby encased in gold at the very end of the hilt. This sword may not look deadly, but it is able to poison its victim, impairing their ability to fight until their inevitable death just ten seconds later. Windforce The Windforce is a longsword, obtainable from atop the Warrior's Tower. The blade is very reflective, with a sharp point, and the sword's guard is shaped to resemble the white wings of a hawk. This sword sends a strong gust of wind straight towards its victim, causing them to be blown back up to five metres away. Darkheart The Darkheart is a claymore-esque sword, obtainable from the Darkheart rocks of the lower grounds. It is coloured black, with crimson detailing around the guard, the upper portion of the blade, and the point. The blade is thin and sharp, and the guard is shaped to resemble wolves' teeth. This sword is able to steal the life force of its victim, feeding it back into its holder and fully healing them in a matter of seconds. Illumina The Illumina is a longsword, obtainable from the Illumina platform of the higher grounds. The entire sword is made of pure, very reflective gold, and the sword's blade emits strange purple sparks. The intricate and detailed shaping and design of the lower portion of the blade and the sword's guard mean that the blade is much more complex than simply one clean cut. This sword enables the holder to leap high into the air or forwards. A skilled warrior will duel wield Illuminas and achieve flight.. Ghostwalker The Ghostwalker is a shortsword, obtainable from the Island of Chains. The sword has no texture; instead, it is semi-transparent and able to be seen through. Despite this, it has physical form; its blade, for example, is uniquely shaped, similar to a flamberge sword. The sword's guard is also shaped to resemble the wings of a bat. This sword bestows a higher jump height onto the holder; not only this, but the sword will allow the holder to slowly become more and more invisible the more victims he slays with the sword. Icedagger The Icedagger is a small dagger made of ice, obtainable after successfully passing the spinning blades of the middle grounds. Its blade is a little longer than usual for a dagger, and curves somewhat towards the holder before ending in a sharp point. The guard is angled diagonally, and features a small but not insignificant spiked point on the end of the higher side of the guard. This dagger is diminutive when compared to other swords in the realm, but is capable of instantly freezing a victim at a merest instance of contact, halting them in their place for a couple of seconds before the ice shatters, instantly killing them. Warrior's Realm Orbs Shield Orb The shield orb is a small purple ball of glass; contained within it are thin, violet-coloured clouds, with pink-purple lightning bolts striking all angles of the sphere. It can be thrown on the ground, where it will shatter and encase the warrior in a shielding forcefield similar to the orb itself, of a radius of one metre. It is found on the battlefield rock of the lower grounds. Touchstone The touchstone is a green ball of glass, slightly larger in size to the shield orb. Contained within it are clouds of faded-green smoke, swirling around in a clockwise direction inside the sphere. It can be thrown on the ground, where it will shatter and teleport the warrior to the Warrior's Junction in the lower grounds, enveloping the individual in the same green smoke seen inside of the orb. It is found to the north of the middle grounds, in the middle of various narrow lanes of rock. Warrior's Realm Derivative Weapons Warrior's Realm: Force *The Firebrand is replaced by Asajj Ventress' curved-hilt lightsaber from The Clone Wars. *The Venomshank is replaced by Darth Vader's lightsaber from A New Hope. *The Windforce is replaced by Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from A New Hope. *The Darkheart is replaced by Kylo Ren's crossguard lightsaber from The Force Awakens. *The Illumina is replaced by the Darksaber from The Clone Wars. *The Ghostwalker is replaced by Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber from The Phantom Menace. *The Icedagger is replaced by Yoda's lightsaber from Attack of the Clones. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Warrior's Realm RP Category:History